<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>STUPID by maylou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679277">STUPID</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maylou/pseuds/maylou'>maylou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>None - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Heartbreaking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maylou/pseuds/maylou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So out of boredom, I write this. Hope you enjoy!</p>
<p>You had this stupid smile,<br/>making my heart palpating like I’m running a mile<br/>These stupid sapphire eyes,<br/>like I’m looking at the skies<br/>Sometimes like sea after a storm,<br/>so captivating, I loose my norm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>STUPID</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>STUPID<br/>
You had this stupid smile,<br/>
making my heart palpating like I’m running a mile<br/>
These stupid sapphire eyes,<br/>
like I’m looking at the skies<br/>
Sometimes like sea after a storm,<br/>
so captivating, I loose my norm</p>
<p>I like your stupid happy go lucky personality<br/>
You take everything lightly<br/>
The reason people like you so much<br/>
You’re witty, bubbly, and such</p>
<p>During lunch time, peeking at your way<br/>
not minding what my friends’ telling<br/>
Until they pinched me, asking, “are you listening?”</p>
<p>At night you invaded my mind<br/>
I don’t mind<br/>
Stupidly smiling like mad<br/>
1+1 I can’t add.<br/>
I think I’m in love.<br/>
How sad, it’s a stupid one sided love.</p>
<p>I’m planning to stop the stupid feeling.<br/>
To forget you, I’m hoping?<br/>
But stupid coincidence kept us meeting.<br/>
Are we destined? Assuming..</p>
<p>One day, unexpectedly,<br/>
You confessed you like me.<br/>
That was funny.<br/>
I thought “How can you like me!?”<br/>
You’re perfect.<br/>
I’m perfect.<br/>
Opposite attracts, we contradict.<br/>
But thinking, I don’t care, really!<br/>
We can be together, probably?</p>
<p>We become so closed, stick us with glue.<br/>
No ‘me’ if there’s no ‘you’.<br/>
Like Hazza and Lou.<br/>
I’m happy because of you.<br/>
Mutual understanding or MU<br/>
Whatever it called,<br/>
your stupid presence, I enjoyed.</p>
<p>Noticed you laughing every time I said ‘stupid’<br/>
‘It’s funny coming from me’, you said.<br/>
It became my pet name for you,<br/>
Every time I joked, balked and hated you.</p>
<p>Finally we became together in the end.<br/>
You became my boyfriend.<br/>
Of course, I’m your girlfriend.<br/>
We were so stupidly sweet like all sugar blends.<br/>
We teased by our friends.</p>
<p>“I love you”, you said.<br/>
When we had date at Fred’s.<br/>
My stupidity struck.<br/>
I slapped you, you were shocked.<br/>
But did it to know if in dreamland I’m stuck</p>
<p>Even when your check was reddening,<br/>
not from blushing but my slapping,<br/>
you still smile like your lips’ ripping.<br/>
When ‘I love you too’ from me hearing</p>
<p>No words could describe my happiness.<br/>
Floating in a cloud 9, feeling zest.</p>
<p>I love you; you love me, and nothing I could wish.<br/>
Despite the problems we encountered,<br/>
I’m not bothered.<br/>
Together we conquered.</p>
<p>But happy, ending<br/>
Forever in books only existing<br/>
Secrets partaking<br/>
Heart is breaking</p>
<p>You’re stupid.<br/>
You made a promise but didn’t keep it.<br/>
You’re stupid.<br/>
Saying sorry.<br/>
Thinking, I will believe it.<br/>
Treating me like a princess<br/>
but now my heart are in pieces.</p>
<p>You’re stupid.<br/>
I’m your only girl.<br/>
Who’s that girl?<br/>
Told me “I’m sorry,<br/>
she’s nothing, a mistake!”<br/>
You know it’s my trust you break.</p>
<p>You’re stupid.<br/>
You loved me!?<br/>
Then why? Why you’d hurt me?<br/>
Begging me for second try<br/>
For what? To again make me cry.<br/>
I’m not stupid.</p>
<p>Well, I guessed I’m stupid too.<br/>
Hurting me like hell<br/>
I love you still.<br/>
Remembering how you take care of me when I’m ill.</p>
<p>One time you came at my home.<br/>
Why can’t you leave me alone?<br/>
So of you, I can move on.</p>
<p>Said you’re leaving and not come back.<br/>
Hearing that, my stupid heart stop my blood obstruct<br/>
Told me, give our relationship a chance<br/>
and I’m staying, not going to France.<br/>
I really want to<br/>
But my pride forcing me not to</p>
<p>You told me one last ‘I love yo’<br/>
I want to reply, “I love you too”.<br/>
But to look away I do.<br/>
Walking away, I hear your steps on my floor<br/>
then the closing of door.</p>
<p>The time of your departure,<br/>
I’m at my room feeling unsure.<br/>
My friend texted me, you’re waiting for me to show up.<br/>
You keep calling but I didn’t pick up.<br/>
At the window in my room, I’m crying.<br/>
Looking up at the sky,<br/>
Watching a plane passing by<br/>
Goodbye.</p>
<p>When you’re gone’<br/>
My love not gone<br/>
It is constant<br/>
Like the C in math.</p>
<p>I wish time travel back<br/>
to the days full of laugh<br/>
waking up<br/>
of your ‘good morning ? xx’ in my message app<br/>
now you and I messed up</p>
<p>You’re stupid, for hurting me.<br/>
I’m stupid, for letting you go.<br/>
Maybe we’re destined to be together<br/>
but we’re not destined to be forever.</p>
<p>I can’t forget you.<br/>
Stupid, because I don’t want to forget you<br/>
Hoping, praying, for your coming</p>
<p>A year came, still regret I felt.<br/>
I can’t live my life not with this hurt.<br/>
I’ll give the chance you want.<br/>
I want you back. So bad.</p>
<p>That’s why I decided to follow you<br/>
In France, I have search for you<br/>
Someone told me where I can find you<br/>
I hurriedly go in my lucky stiletto.</p>
<p>I saw you standing there<br/>
You have this smile, this stupid smile,<br/>
making my heart palpating like I’m running a mile<br/>
Your stupid sapphire eyes,<br/>
like I’m looking at the skies<br/>
Sometimes like sea after a storm,<br/>
so captivating, I loose my norm<br/>
You’re wearing a black suit<br/>
that suits you.<br/>
Your breathtaking.<br/>
My heart aching.<br/>
It’s your wedding.<br/>
Stupid.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>how you feel while reading?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>